WITCH
by acuariano22
Summary: Un one-shot. Disfruten ;
1. Chapter 1

**Witch**

Había 5 amigas llamadas: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelio y Hey Lin que estaban siempre juntas. Ellas estaban en la escuela y a cada una le pasaba algo, pero ninguna de ellas sabia que era…

Cuando Hey Lin invita a las chicas a comer al restaurant de su abuela, ella (la abuela) había escuchado a las chicas decir que les pasaba algo… ahí la abuela de Hey Lin les dice a las chicas que estaban destinadas a ser las guardianas del velo (mundo paralelo) y proteger el corazón de Candracan del príncipe Phobos (Príncipe del reino de Meridian). Les cuenta la historia de 5 guardianas y cada una tenía un poder…

El corazón de Candracan elige a la guardiana del Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire y la ultima que queda es

la portadora del corazón y del poder que porta llamado Quintaesencia (significa electricidad) .

Cuando la abuela alza el corazón (en forma de collar) al cielo, el corazón empieza a girar entre las chicas que estaban sentadas en círculo, para en una de ellas que es la guardiana del Fuego, después el corazón sigue girando y elige a la guardiana de la Tierra, sigue girando y elige a la guardiana del Agua, gira otra vez y elige a la guardiana del Aire, para en la ultima chica que es portadora del corazón y la guardiana de la Quintaesencia...

Primero las chicas no creían en eso que pero después, la abuela les hace cruzar un portal hecho por el corazón, lo cruzan y enseguida se convierten en hadas y cada una con sus respectivos poderes.

WILL: Es la portadora del corazón….y la guardiana de la Quintaesencia.

Irma: Es la guardiana del Agua.

Taranee: Es la guardiana del Fuego.

Cornelio: Es la guardiana de la Tierra.

Hey Lin: Es la guardiana del Aire.

Sus iniciales forman la palabra "Bruja" en ingles: Witch.

Cuando Meridian estaba en problemas Will decía:- Guardianas Unidas y enseguida se transformaban. Ellas no le podían decir

a nadie que eran las guardianas de otro mundo y tenían que usar sus poderes solo para defender a Meridian…


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia: ****Las WITCH no me pertenecen.**

**Witch**

Cuando Will se enamora de Matt, nunca pedían estar juntos porque ella junto a las otras guardianas tenían que defender Meridian y Will no le podía decir a Matt la verdad.

Un día Matt sigue a Will y a las otras guardianas hasta un portal…descubre que Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin, son hadas con poderes y él ve que ellas cruzan un portal, el para seguir a Will también lo cruza y descubre Meridian…

Cuando Will se da cuenta que Matt está en Meridian, ella y las otras guardianas tratan de explicarle como son las cosas. El le dice a Will porque no se lo contó antes, y ella le dijo que si se lo contaba la iba a dejar y que también no lo podía contar por una cuestión de seguridad. El le dice que está loca, que como va a pensar que por ese motivo la va a dejar, tambien le dijo que podia confiar en el.

Desde ese momento Matt formò parte del grupo y defendia Meridian junto a las 5 guardianas…

Lo mismo pasò con Nigel el novio de Taranee, con Eric el novio de Hay Lin. Cornelia se enamora de un chico de Meridian llamado Caleb, el es un rebelde (lucha por Meridian) y se pelea con Cornelia por sus poderes, y como Cornelia le da mas importancia a sus poderes que a el, terminan por separarse y Caleb después termina amando a Elyon (hermana del príncipe Phobos y heredera de la corona de la luz) y se vuelve su mensajero personal.

Elyon es la mejor amiga de Cornelia, lo que ella no sabe (Elyon) es que es la princesa de Meridian, su hermano Phobos manda a su aliado Cedric para vigilar a su hermana y a las guardianas. Cedric es el que hace el "trabajo sucio" y es el primer villano que conocen las W.I.T.C.H. En la Tierra el parece un humano normal pero se transforma en una serpiente gigante. Actualmente, está intentando despertar un espíritu maligno atrapado en un libro. Para esto, necesitas las piedras del fuego, de la tierra, del agua, y del aire que han caído en Heatherfield, y las WITCH deberán conseguirlas antes que Cedric para no desatar un desastre. Además, Cedric le ha tendido una trampa a Matt (el novio de Will) incitándole a abrir el libro, el cual absorbe a todos los humanos que lo toquen. En cierto modo a Cedric, le gusta Orube.

Cuando por fin las WITCH creen que salvarán a Matt, Cedric trata de engañar a Will para que le entregue el corazón de Kandrakar para liberar a Jonathan Ludmoore, la persona atrapada en el libro. Cuando Orube trata de detener a Will Jonathan trata de atacar a Orube, pero Cedric se atraviesa para salvarla. Al final Cedric le dice a Orube que siempre la amo y que el siempre quiso una parte de sus rayos de sol, pero él muere y Orube regresa a Basiliade para llorar.

Orube es la protegida del Oráculo y sufre mucho la muerte de Cedric, porque ella tambien se había enamorado de el.

El Oráculo es el jefe de las WITCH (al menos eso parece) tiene el control de Kandrakar. Varias veces las WITCH han criticado su comportamiento; pero a la hora de la verdad siempre lo han apoyado. Un tiempo, había sido "expulsado" de Kandrakar, pero con ayuda de las WITCH y Orube, recuperó su puesto y el alma de Endarno. Su verdadero nombre es "Himerish" y proviene de Basiliade. Durante un tiempo fue maestro de un grupo de guerreros honorables tras una terrible guerra en su mundo.

Cuando por fin Elyon descubre quien es, se va a vivir a Meridian con su hermano, pero lo que ella no sabe es que cayo en la trampa de su hermano (el planea traer a Elyon para robarle todo su poder el dia de su coronación y ponerla contra las W.I.T.C.H)

Cornelia se entera que Elyon se va a vivir a Meridian, se transforma con ayuda de Will y se va a buscar a Elyon, cuando Cornelia entra en el castillo encuentra a Elyon y le dice que el hermano va a sacarle todo su poder el dia de su coronación.

Primero Elyon no le cree, pero cuando llega el dia…el hermano la apresa y va a quitarle su poder cuando las guardianas llegan justo a tiempo para luchar contra el y vencerlo. Will, Irma, Taranee y Hay Lin luchan contra el, mientras Cornelia va a buscar a Elyon para salvarla…Cuando llegan a donde están las otras W.I.T.C.H, Phobos esta ganando la lucha y esta absorbiendo el poder de ellas, entonces Elyon usa todo su poder junto a Cornelia para ayudar a las W.I.T.C.H a vencer al malvado príncipe Phobos para siempre.

Cuando por fin derrotan a Phobos…las W.I.T.C.H pensaban que Meridian iba a estar en paz, pero se equivocaron…porque aparece una mujer muy mala llamada Nerissa (era una de las antiguas guardianas junto a Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma y Yan Lin…Ella era la portadora del corazón, pero ella se volvió mala porque fue corrompida por el poder del corazón. Entonces el Oráculo no podía permitir eso, hizo que Nerissa le otorgara el corazón a Cassidy (guardiana del agua) pero Nerissa no soporto que Cassidy tuviera el corazón y la mato. Fue juzgada en Meridian y la llevaron como prisionera al monte Tanhos, pero pudo escapar que cuando supo que Phobos estaba derrotado, apareció en Meridian para vengarse…

Ella fue a la prisión de Meridian y libero a sus fieles seguidores llamados "Los caballeros de la venganza".Las W.I.T.C.H tuvieron que luchar con ellos por mucho tiempo hasta que los derrotaron (a los caballeros de la venganza los pusieron prisioneros otra vez) pero Nerissa no hizo nada para salvarlos, porque ella solo los uso para su venganza.

Ella tuvo que luchar contra las W.I.T.C.H, pero como era mas fuerte les gano. La abuela de Hay Lin (Yan Lin) les contó la historia de quien era Nerissa, les dijo que era muy poderosa y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para apoderarse del corazón, y así fue…ella viajo al mundo violeta, donde Kadma (la guardiana de la tierra) era la reina.

Nerissa le dijo que había 5 hadas malvadas que iban a destruir su mundo, Kadma le creyó, pero cuando ella (Kadma) vio que venían con Yan Lin supo inmediatamente que no eran malas. Yan Lin le contó la verdad y le dijo que la malvada era Nerissa y que estaba allí para absorber su corazón y tener mas poder.

Se armo una lucha contra Nerissa, Kadma y las guardianas, pero Nerissa era tan poderosa que las derroto y absorbió el corazón de Kadma y a ella la puso bajo su poder. A Elyon, la absorbió en su cetro .A Halinor que pertenecía al consejo de Meridian como Yan Lin, la puso bajo su poder (por medio de control mental). A Cassidy la volvió de la muerte gracias a todo el poder que tenia, y por ultimo se encargo de Yan Lin, que como estaba con las W.I.T.C.H nunca le podía hacer nada, pero como la agarro mientras dormía…se pudo apoderar de todas las guardianas.

Cuando las W.I.T.C.H se enteraron, buscaron a Nerissa por todo Meridian, pero no la encontraron, entonces comprendieron que estaba en Heatherfield planeando como destruirlas.

Como ellas sabían como era Nerissa estaban siempre en guardia, pero Nerissa gracias a todos los corazones que absorbió, volvió a ser joven… lo mismo hizo con las demás guardianas para que las W.I.T.C.H no sospecharan.

Cuando Hay Lin las ve, primero piensa que son personas comunes, pero cuando ve a su abuela (sabia como era cuando era joven) se da cuenta que es Nerissa y las otras guardianas.

Empiezan una lucha, pero nadie gana porque pelean con su mismo elemento, y Will se da cuenta de que si pelean con otro elemento son capaces de ganarles a las otras guardianas…entonces ellas cambian y luchan, pero nadie quería luchar con Yan Lin…entonces Hay Lin se decide y lucha contra su abuela.

Al final ganan ellas, y vencen a Nerissa, pero no la derrotan definitivamente…sino que le sacan poder.

Nerissa se va con las otras guardianas a Meridian (abre un portal con su cetro) a planear como vengarse de las W.I.T.C.H, pero no se da cuenta de que Matt (novio de Will) la sigue y escucha todo el plan…lo que no pensó Matt es que estaba en Meridian y que las únicas que podían abrir portales eran Will y Nerissa, pero igual encuentra la forma de volver a Heatherfield y contarle el plan a las W.I.T.C.H.

Lo que Matt no sabia era que Nerissa había mentido, para poder vengarse de una vez por todas de las W.I.T.C.H.

Y lo hace…pero no le roba el corazón a Will, porque siente en su interior que si lo llega a absorber va a ser destruida…Si Nerissa hubiera absorbido el corazón hubiera ganado la batalla y se hubiera librado para siempre de las W.I.T.C.H, y tambien se hubiera convertido en la hechicera mas poderosa y podría destruir Meridian y hacer su propio mundo para gobernarlo a su modo.

Will planea como derrotar a Nerissa definitivamente junto a las otras guardianas.

Justo cuando las W.I.T.C.H salen en busca de Nerissa, ella aparece y comienza otra lucha…Hacen lo que había dicho Will de pelear con otro elemento, salvo Will y Hay Lin que pelean con su elemento…Will le dice a Cornelio que saque raíces del suelo y atrape a Nerissa y a las otras guardianas, Cornelia lo hace y las atrapa a todas…Después Will le dice a Halinor y a kadma que recuerden quienes son…Trata de romper el control mental de Nerissa (el que le puso a Halinor y a kadma)

Lo mismo hace con Yan Lin, pero la que se encarga de hacerle saber quien es…es Hay Lin, le hace recordar a la abuela todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas. Will puede romper el control mental de Halinor y Kadma…y Hay Lin recupera a su abuela…

Cuando Nerissa trata de controlarlas devuelta el corazón las protege y lanza un rayo de luz hacia su cetro que lo atrae hacia el corazón…y Yan Lin le dice a Will que es tiempo de que el corazón absorba el cetro de Nerissa pero que tenga cuidado de ser corrompida por el corazón. Will lo hace sabiendo las consecuencias y cuando lo absorbe libera a Elyon (fue a la primera que absorbió Nerissa y le robo sus poderes). Primero Will no podía controlar el poder del corazón, pero después con ayuda de sus amigas lo logro…

Por fin vencen a Nerissa…ella pierde sus poderes y se vuelve vieja (como era antes) y Cassidy que estaba muerta desaparece.

Ellas vuelen a Meridian para dejar a Elyon, ellas (las W.I.T.C.H) vuelven a Heatherfield a celebrar…Tras la celebración Yan Lin le dice a las chicas que ya es hora de que ella parta, que ya esta muy vieja para poder protegerse y que a donde va, va a estar siempre protegida por ellas y por otras personas…Hay Lin le dice que no, pero Yan Lin le dice que es su destino y que no puede escapar.

Yan Lin muere…pero su espíritu pasa a ser parte del consejo de Meridian, ella esta protegida por el Oráculo, Halinor su mejor amiga y las Guardianas.

Hay Lin…no puede soportarlo y se rompe a llorar, Will junto a Irma, Taranne y Cornelia se acercan y le dicen a ella que nunca va a estar sola y que Yan Lin va a vivir siempre en su corazón, tambien le dicen que se acuerde lo que le dice su abuela:

QUE SIEMPRE VA A ESTAR PROTEGIDA POR ELLAS, PERO EN ESPECIAL POR HAY LIN…


End file.
